gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
America
The USA, land of the free and in god they trust is a very narcissistic country that doesn't think Europe is real, has a love-hate relationship with all of Asia and has like 26 different stereotypes. The only thing that truly matters is America and the American language, GTFO if you dare disrespect the flag. Also, make sure to keep that gun atop the fridge. History So I'm not an American but the French and the English sorta were fighting over America and some other countries like Netherlands and Finland also tried or something but in the end, England was like "Lol I'm gonna rule the word so dis mine" and then it was an English Colony. How to Independence 101 Then America decided that "YO THE ENGLISH THIS IS AMERICA!" And then they were like "Dude can I have my independence yet?" And England was like "Nah." And then America was like "I'LL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS!" And then Dance Dance American Revolution but even then they still needed the v salty French to kick England's back to England and then the 4th of July and MURICAAAAAA. Moving on... Then history gets pretty dull until Europe breaks and then they get called in for World War I and they beat Germany's n and then the Clutch Plague happens and everything is for a while then WWII happens and it was kinda like "Nah I don't want to get my pretty face shot." but then Japan spits on them in Hawaii and they're suddenly in the war and then they drop like 15 bombs on Japan bc they're still super salty and they also wanna try and scare Russia because they can smell a cold war... 1, 2, 3, 4, I declare a Nuclear War! Because America made a nuclear bomb, Russia - USSR at this time - made a bomb as well and tested it in a remote area because dropping it on actual towns is NOT COOL DUDES. So they sorta just tested out bombs for a while and some other countries that wanted to try out this bomb thing and stay relevant to history like France and the UK so they did that but this was between the USSR and the USA only ers. Basically, if two sides went to war, the USA would back one side and the USSR would back the other because they have gambling problems. And other than that the whole situation was kinda just: America: MY IS BIGGER THAN YOURS COMMIE SCUM! Russia: NO, MINE IS CAPITALIST PIECE OF ! America: PROVE IT THEN ER! Russia: HOW ABOUT YOU PROVE IT FIRST? America: ... Russia: ... After glaring at each other for a few decades Russia is pulled back and the USSR breaks into pieces and thus America declares himself the winner. Then we skip all the way to 9/11 (whoops, guess supporting that one side all the way back in meaningless war No. 17 was a bad idea) and that was a thing...btw Bush did it. Then we get Obama and the Osama dies then everything is all peachy again, although still not very good with Russia anymore, used to be friends over a mutual distaste for the English back in the day... Suddenly Trump. Everyone packs your bags you're all moving to Canada. Trivia * It is illegal for America to drink in his own country since he is physically 19, and the actual age of the country doesn't count for some reason. Category:"Fourth-Party" Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Heroes Category:Beautiful Man Category:MANLY MAN Category:Anime Category:Charaters With Amazing Teeth Category:Awesome Category:Ethnic Stereotypes Category:'MURICANS Category:Could Use More Categories Category:Overpowered Category:Too Big Category:OP Category:JFK Category:MLG